conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Italian invasion of Lecrotia
) |partof= |image= |caption= |date=3 May 1941 - 7 July 1942 |place=mainly Nüsküberg, Republic of Lecrotia |casus= |territory= |result=Italian surrender Lecrotian National Fascist Front disbanded LNFF hierarcs tried and executed Ejection of Italian soldiers |combatant1= ---- Lecrotian National Fascist Front |combatant2= Lecrotia |commander1= Lisandro Nunziatella Beppe Ragazzani Nicola Gozzi Gianbattista Belisari |commander2= Pres. Giulio Sparacelli Gen. Alfredo Magliari Gen. Arrigo Bonfalotti |strength1=15,000 soldiers |strength2=13,500 soldiers 750 Aiders* |casualties1=89 deaths 94 missing 317 injured 14,500 ejected |casualties2=37 deaths 101 injured |notes= *The Aiders were Italian soliders who, opposing Mussolini's rule, defected and moved to Lecrotia. }} The Italian invasion of Lecrotia was a planned invasion perpetrated by the in 1941. While some conquests were made, such as Nüsküberg, the eastern shoreline of Scallica and the town of Forte Tirrenico, the plan turned out to be a failure, as the main objective of conquering the Ghlainn Plain and Castelmagno was not executed and because Lisandro Nunziatella, the commander of the Italian unit ordered to be sent by Mussolini, surrendered. Chronology *3 May 1941: orders the invasion of Nüsküberg. *10 May 1941: The Italian unit in the island, commanded by Lisandro Nunziatella, conquers part of Nüsküberg. *26 June 1941: Nicola Gozzi, head of the Lecrotian National Fascist Front, aids the Italians at conquering Baretta. *15 July 1941: Lecrotians are defeated at the island. *17 July 1941: The Nuscoberga Governorate is established and Gianbattista Belisari is appointed Governor. *2 September 1941: Having seen the success in Nüsküberg, Mussolini orders Giuseppe "Beppe" Ragazzani to aid Nunziatella advancing toward the shoreline of Scallica. *3 September 1941: President Giulio Sparacelli sends soldiers in Prato County. *5 September 1941: Nunziatella captures the town of Forte Tirrenico, while Ragazzani conquers the shoreline of the Lecrotian counties of Capo Forte, Ciriglioli, Spronti, Cecconi, Grandi, Balzacchi and Labronta. Ragazzani is unable to go further, since the Labronta-Prato county border is heavily militarized. *9 November 1941: Lecrotian general Alfredo Magliari resigns, citing personal causes, and is replaced by Arrigo Bonfalotti. *15 January 1942: President Giulio Sparacelli sends some soldiers to guard Castelmagno, Colle Sant'Andrea and Garmino. *9 February 1942: Lecrotians block the Italian advance to Gradaro and Quattrocastelli. *15 February 1942: Nunziatella, knowing that the Lecrotians didn't send men to guard the whole Ghlainn Plain, sends a group of his men to Caislán, where they will attempt to conquer the Plain and accessing Castelmagno. *2 March 1942: Italians attempt to penetrate Colle Sant'Andrea, but are stopped by the Lecrotians, which kill 36 Italian soldiers and injures 97. *13 March 1942: The Caislán group bypasses Colle Sant'Andrea and attempts a more direct approach to Castelmagno. *26 March 1942: A conflict sparks near Castelmagno, causing 27 Italian casualties and 3 Lecrotian casualties. *19 April 1942: President Sparacelli sends 2,500 Lecrotian soldiers in Nüsküberg. *8 May 1942: The Battle of Ianussia takes place, with 47 Italian deaths and 34 Lecrotian deaths. It is won by the Lecrotians, which conquer the LNFF and Governorate Headquarters in Ianussia. Belisari is captured and Gozzi goes to Baretta. *29 May 1942: Gozzi is captured by the Lecrotians. *3 June 1942: Arrigo Bonfalotti conquers back the "eastern shoreline", while Ragazzani attempts to conquer Castelmagno passing through Balzacchi and Vezzi Counties, but the western borders of Labronta, Balzacchi, Grandi, Cecconi and Spronti are militarized. *17 June 1942: Despite knowing that passing through Vezzi County will be very difficult, Beppe Ragazzani attempts to do so. His men are injured and 15 of them are dead. He declares that, at this point, conquering Castelmagno "would be next to impossible". *24 June 1942: Ragazzani reaches Nunziatella at Triscele. *7 July 1942: Lisandro Nunziatella and Beppe Ragazzani surrender, while Nicola Gozzi and Giambattista Belisari, leader of the Nuscoberga Governorate, are tried; the Governorate is disbanded and the Italian conquests are reverted to Lecrotia. *14 July 1942: Gozzi and Belisari are executed. *16 July 1942: Nunziatella, Ragazzani and the Italian soldiers are expelled from Lecrotia. *23 July 1942: The LNFF is disbanded; the other living hierarchs are tried. Category:Lecrotia Category:Conflicts